Jesenic language
The Jesenic language (Jesenic: Jásch láde ''or ''Jæsch láde) is a Germanic language that may best be catagorized in the West Germanic branch, despite heavy North Germanic influence. Originally a dialect of English that went extinct by 1904, it began to be revived in the 21st century. Due to rapid entry of vocabulary and grammar from other Germanic languages—especially Old English and Old Norse—Jesenic is much more different today than it ever has been, although it certainly still has many similarities to English. Modern written Jesenic uses a modified Latin alphabet that, in addition to the 26 regular letters of the alphabet, adds the ligatures—considered to be letters—Æ, Œ, and UE, and the accented "sub-letters" á, ó, and ú (. Some early modern texts additionally used the characters thorn (þ) and eth (ð), which have since been replaced again by a variety of characters. Etymology The name Jesenic is a more recent name for the dialect and/or language, which would have been simply referred to as English prior to the era of much more radical differentiation.'' Jesenic (more accurately, the autonym Jásch'') ultimately comes from the early modern Jesenic term Jesland/''Jestland'' (modern Jesenic Jásland/''Jástland''), which is the name for Jutland, the large peninsula that makes up a majority of the land area of modern Denmark. The history of both the English and Jesenic forms of the adjective go back to the early modern Jesenic autonym Jestinisch. This name is a reference to heavy Old Norse influence on both the English dialect from which modern Jesenic is descended and on the modern language through borrowings. Elaborating on the history of the autonym, the early variant Jestinisch became Jesenisch (Jesenisg), which in turn became Jásch (Jesg) as speaking grew faster and the modern spelling system was adopted. The variants with -''sg are remnants of an early form of the modern spelling system. History 'This page is currently under construction and an updated version will be released soon' Examples of characteristics Word order Jesenic generally uses SVO word order, meaning subject-verb-object order. For example, in the sentence "Ich will ga tra stórran" ("I will go to the store"), ''ich is the subject,'' will ga is the verb phrase, and ''stórran ''("the store") is the object of the preposition, ''tra. This may change slightly, such as in questions like "Have dú ánig wóle?" ("have you any wool?") where have is the verb, dú is the subject, and wóle ''is the object. Definites and indefinites (singular) Jesenic divides singular words between two categories: definite and indefinite. Definites are either preceded by the article dig (the), preceded by a prepositional form that incorporates the definite marker (see here), preceded by a possessive form, or succeeded by the suffix -an, another definite marker (under construction) Definites and indefinites (plural) A defining and odd characteristic of Jesenic is its systematic division of plurals into indefinite and definite forms in addition to the division of singulars in those forms. A plural is determined to be ''definite if it is: *Preceded by dig (the), preceded by a prepositional definite form, or succeeded by the suffix -''an'' (another definite marker); *Numbered or specifically part of a whole group (for example, dráge klúdin = three clouds; dast drang ós klúdin = that group of clouds); or *Identified as belonging to someone or something (preceded by a possessive word, such as Jannes John's: Jannes giwille wish). All other cases are identified as being indefinite plurals, including those plurals coming after words like sómm (some). Indefinite plurals are formed by adding either the direct suffix -''r'' (example: klúdir = some clouds) or a variant of said suffix to the end of the word, while definites are formed by adding either the direct suffix -''n'' (example: klúdin = certain clouds) or a variant of said suffix to the end. In addition to those endings, if the suffix -''an'' is used rather than the word dig to denote a word being definite, the word will have both the -''an and the -''n ending. For example, "the clouds" can become klúd'an'in ''in addition to the form dig klúdin,'' where the bold lettering is the definite marker in both''. "The spirits" can become ''and'an'en in addition to ''dig anden.'' This ability, talked about in detail in our online grammar lessons, allows for greater flexibility in writing. This proves especially useful in song and poetry, where time per line is limited and the endings can provide for a wider amount of rhymes. Trivia *Jesenic, being mainly a descendant of English, still heavily resembles it. However, it is really a mixture between original dialectal elements and modern borrowings from other languages. In addition, it looks different from English due to its unique writing system, in which accented characters stand for the majority of vowel sounds (see the article on the Jesenic alphabet). **For example: "Have dú ánig wóle?" is nearly identical to its English equivalent, "Have thou any wool?" ***''other examples coming soon'' *''Coming soon'' *Currently, spelling rules are usually solidified, but some of the rules of the writing system permit for some amount of variation with some words. *Along with previously mentioned translation projects, there also exists a Minecraft Jesenic translation project for version 1.13, since it remains one of the easiest games to add languages to. It is currently unreleased to the public. Category:Jesenic language